Human
Humans are a high-level species of bipedal with long torso beings. Most characters in-game are Humans wizards, being seen since the game debut. __TOC__ Story Shown in all routes, along the years humans established various forms of government, cultures and in groups erected states and empires, with its technologies and management of magical power. Around the (Wizardess Heart) world humans lived alongside different species, yet most of its interaction was full of prejudice and fear, that even lead to violence and war. In Hinomoto Land: long ago humans isolated forcibly all beastman to the Nishi region. In Hinomoto is also told the "Saint's Ark's" tale of humans offering help to unicorns, yet the unicorns' pride made almost all them perished in the disaster.Wizardess Heart. Azusa Kuze's route. Retrieved on October 10, 2019. In Gedonelune Land: Long ago, A war broke with the Dragonkins species and humans wizards sealed them "deep underground and in the far reaches of the sky."Wizardess Heart. Season 8. Retrieved on October 10, 2019. Some time later, after the land went to waist and was uncultivated, two thousand years ago (in season 1 to 5 timeline), a human named Siegfried together with a being from another species, the dragon of time Hugo, they founded the Kingdom of Gedonelune. At that time, humans could not love other species being forbidden to crossing their tribes.Wizardess Heart. The Performing Festival. Retrieved on October 10, 2019. After Season 8 (timeline), and with the creation of Hisoka's market, more humans started working alongside other species and are fighting against prejudice. In Yukiya's route, when Headmaster Randolph teaches a History of Magic class, he says: "Today I want to take you on a journey through time just after Gedonelune was founded. 2000 years ago wizards were a rare breed indeed. Though today the birth rate of people with magic potential is about one in a thousand. Back then, it was more like on in thousands. ... It was said that those born with magic possessed the blood of dragons. Their dragon ancestors bestowed upon them their protection in the form of magic. That's what people believed back then. ... In the present era, of course, no one believes that wizards descended form dragons. As our study of wizardry progressed with time, such beliefs became nothing more than mere legend. However, it is said that those born by humans and magical creatures have a higher tendency to be wizards. In that day, those with power competed with each other to bring the most powerful wizards to their side. You see, wizards, were collected by the wealthy as a stats symbol... much like gems and treasures. This gave wizards of the day much freedom in choosing who they wanted to work for. Many of them enjoyed long years of service through contracts with their masters... But that wasn't always the case... Some used magical tools, curses, and even took the wizard's family hostage to enslave them. But these days, difference in status is not what it used to be and wizards mingle with ordinary folks. As a result, magical tools and Magic Potion Pharmaceutics have flourished and are embraced by the people. There's no longer such desire to have one's own wizards." Biology Like other high-level species, humans are bipedal creatures with long torso, high intelligence, sentience and power. Their magical power is also an inborn ability affected by the genes.Wizardess Heart. Glossary. Retrieved on October 10, 2019. Trivia *Despite the Glossary being available since the game debut, its mention of Gedonelune citizens does not specify if is counting solely humans or other species that reside in Gedonelune. Thus, is unclear if the medium of "1 wizard to 200 citizens" are for humans only. *It is unclear the extend of hereditary relation between the high-level species. Category:Species